What happened with Pride and Prejudice
by valves.stringsn88keys
Summary: One-shot, outlining the lives of our favorite Bennets, Bingleys, Darcys and friends after the end of P&P (aka my favorite book ever). Not completely done, some characters may be added later. Read and Review, please!


_(In this author's perspective, Pride and Prejudice ends with the joint wedding of the Bingleys and Darcys in early May.)_

Georgiana Darcy spends her first season out the summer after her brother's marriage, under the guidance of her paternal aunt, Lady Matlock. Elizabeth had been very relieved to find the matron eager to assist her niece, as she herself had no experience with the Ton and she was understandably distrustful of Caroline Bingley. Georgiana agrees with her brother, cousin, and sister that her first year out she will spend her time enjoying herself and meeting people without getting too serious about anyone or anything. One man she meets is Richard Harley, the younger brother to the Earl of Oxford, who was in London on business. The two get along well enough, but don't speak much or see each other often until the next summer, when Harley is in town on a more social excursion and Georgiana has grown more accustomed to the London society. A preliminary attachment forms, but Georgiana is still hesitant. It isn't until Harley begins to seek out her company in Derbyshire, forming an epistolary correspondence with her brother and visiting the estate, that she grows more confident in her feelings. The two form an engagement in the late spring, but as Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam are expecting a baby soon, decide to spend one more season in London during their engagement and have their wedding after the child is born. The couple has four wonderful children, Catherine Eleanor, John Thomas, Henrietta Anne, and Lilian Jane.

After the Darcy and Bingley double wedding, Caroline Bingley is furiously in denial. Her refusal to believe that her top prospect is truly gone has her ridiculously flirtatious and nosily prying into the Darcys' business still a full year after Darcy and Elizabeth are married. Finally, at the encouragement of her sister and the threat of her brother to arrange a marriage between herself and some unknown gentleman, Caroline backs off. It is then that she realizes she has had another hopeful suitor for quite awhile whom she had ignored, Mr. Anthony Grantley, the brother of a dear friend of hers. As she finally lets him court her, Caroline finds herself quite happy with Grantley and the two are married within a year, shortly after Caroline's 31st birthday. She is with child before her 32nd birthday and brings John Howard Grantley into the world, with some difficulty but much joy.

Kitty Bennet is visiting the Darcys prior to their fourth Christmas at Pemberley when she brings Elizabeth the news of Mary Bennet's courtship. Mary, who was much socially improved, had spent much time in town and in the autumn began to show a preference for George Lucas, second son of Lord Lucas and a clerk for her Uncle Phillips. All the Lucases were therefore sent a hurried invitation to join the Pemberley Christmas gathering, as Elizabeth was eager to see for herself her sister's attachment. The invitation was received just in time, and the unmarried Lucas children (George, Richard, Anna and Louisa) made the excursion to Pemberley. A few weeks following Christmas, George did appeal to Mr. Bennet and to Mary, and the couple was engaged. They were married in a small wedding a month later. The two were content to enjoy the company of just each other and their books and such for several years. On their 5th anniversary their son Joseph William Lucas was born.

While Kitty was excited by her older sister Mary's betrothal and marriage, she was a bit distraught of her own prospects as the last unmarried Bennet sister. However, as she had visited Pemberley several times since Elizabeth's marriage and befriended Georgiana and many others in their company, Kitty also caught the eye of a certain Colonel Henry Fitzwilliam. He spends an increasing amount of time conversing with her, particularly during Elizabeth and Darcy's fourth Christmas. However, it is not until her prolonged stay at Pemberley before the birth of the Darcys' second child –to whom she has been named godmother, and Colonel Fitzwilliam godfather –that she notices her own attraction for him as well. As there is much going on at the time in both families, the two attempt to keep their courtship under wraps until the winter holidays –though the suspecting eyes of Elizabeth and the sympathetic eyes of Jane are not surprised when the pairing is made public. Kitty and Colonel Fitzwilliam become engaged on Kitty's 22nd birthday in January, and are married by April, settling in a small estate near the Bingleys in Stafford. Their first child, Andrew Mark, is born two years later, but when the babe is only a few months old the Colonel is summoned to duty. As both Elizabeth and Jane had young infants at the time as well, the three sisters and their babe gather for a month's stay at the Bingley's. After a year the Colonel is released due to injury, much to Kitty's despair, but he heals well at home with his wife and son's company. As the wars come to their close Kitty is with child again and her second son is born Nathaniel Walter. The couple later has two more children, twins Emma Amelia and Daniel James.


End file.
